


Hardly Words

by madeof_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeof_it/pseuds/madeof_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Forest understands Luna better than her peers do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardly Words

It was well and good that Gryffindor was known for being the unruliest of the Houses, as it made it easy for a quiet Ravenclaw like Luna Lovegood to slip between the cracks when it came to disciplinary action. Despite the bright glow of her hair, nobody even noticed when she quietly left the castle and headed down the hill into the Forbidden Forest.

Her mother had ventured there in her own school days, and had left a map to Luna, which still seemed to be mostly accurate. Luna had her own tendency to sneak into the forest, partly to feel closer to her mother and partly to fill in the missing pieces on the map she now held in her hands.

The Forest understood her, even better than her peers could, and Luna reveled in the silence, which slowed her own quick thoughts to a manageable hum in her head. There was moonlight, something that comforted Luna in the familiar way a namesake might, and the gentle swish of plants as they moved with the wind.

She could lose herself in this Forest, she thought, if she were able at all to feel lost.


End file.
